Intentar Cambiar Ese Destino
by Aisu Hale Salvatore
Summary: Kozato Emma, Sawada Tsunayuki y Gokudera Hayako, junto a otras personas, volvieron en el tiempo con la ayuda de Kawahira y Sepira con solo un pensamiento en mente: Cambiar ese futuro donde sus caminos fueron separados. ¿Podrán cambiar ese futuro? ¿O las decisiones que tomen traerán consecuencias? / Semi Au, Gender Bender /
1. Prologo

Título: ¿...?

Resumen: ¿...?

Aclaración/Advertencia:

*Universo Semi Alterno. Aún en la mafia, la trama es igual pero con distinto toque.

*Personajes Originales.

*Gender Bender a algunos personajes.

*Regreso en el tiempo.

*Emma (Fem! Kozato Emma) tendrá 3 Guardianes nuevos.

*Vindice es aliado de Shimon.

* * *

Prólogo

* * *

Mansión Shimon, Prefectura de Kōchi, Distrito Shikoku, Japón. Noviembre 5, año 2030

* * *

La Décimo Shimon miro tristemente por el gran ventanal que daba al jardín bien cuidado de tulipanes de distintos colores así como de árboles de sakura. Su largo pelo carmesí se encontraba tenso en una hermosa trenza, adornada por bellas rosas negras y blancas en forma de corona. Sus labios pintados de rojos oscuros, sus mejillas con rubor y sus párpados, aquellos que esconden sus rojizos ojos, pintados por una leve capa de maquillaje lila claro. Su ropa consistía en un bello corsé con escote corazón y de tono negro con detalles rojos, resaltaba su piel clara, sus pechos de copa C, delineaba su fina cadera y ancha cadera. La falda oscura del vestido era larga por detrás sin embargo al frente era corto hasta medio muslo, mostrando largas piernas cubiertas por finas medias negras. En sus pies portaba unas delicadas sandalias negras.

Parecía una mujer de luto.

Aunque eso era. Una mujer de luto.

Un luto interminable, desde hacia más de doce años.

Desde el día en que tres de sus guardianes la traicionaron.

Desde el día en que su amado se dejó llevar por dulces pero venenosas, engañosas palabras de amor de esa arpía.

Desde que su mejor amiga, a pesar de su híper intuición, la dejó de lado al creer en aquellas mujeres y no en ella, en su inocencia.

Desde ese día, ella está muerta en vida más ella sonríe sigue sonriendo porque tiene una familia no de sangre... pero es una familia al fin y a cabo.

Ella tuvo como _mamma_ a la Arcobaleno de la Nube, DeMort Skull. Su bella y bien querida madre.

(Skull había muerto, hace tres años, al intentar proteger a Yuni se una ataque. Murió demostrando porque había sido como una de las Fuertes del Mundo..

Murió dejando a los otros Arcobalenos con _arrepentimiento_ y a una familia llorando por ella.)

Kato Julie y Oyana Rauji, los únicos que se quedaron con ella. Dos de sus queridos y adorados hermanos mayores.

(Julie quedó en coma hace tres meses, no le dan muchas esperanzas de vida. Rauji aún tiene las costillas rotas, no podrá volver a caminar nunca.

Fue su _culpa_ aunque le dijeran que no, porque el ataque iba dirigido a ella.)

Nakamura Nozomi y Solaris Mika, dos de sus nuevos guardianes y hermanos mayores, aún no volvían de la misión a donde fueron hace dos semanas atrás.

(Ella tenía miedo y temor de que algo les pasará.)

El mayor de sus hermanos adoptivos, Takayama Takumi, se encontraba en Vindice a pesar de que los Guardianes de las Leyes fueran sus aliados.

\- Tonto - Gimoteo la dama, con lágrimas en sus rojizos ojos -. ¿Porqué. .. lo hiciste... sabiendo que me dejarías sola...? - Murmuró para sí, cerrando los ojos levemente -.

(Takumi había eliminado a una famiglia relacionada con las malditas y por eso, los Aliados de esas zorr- señoritas exigieron que él vaya a la prisión de Vindice.

Bermuda no quiso pero Takumi dijo que era lo mejor y, sonriendo-le con ternura, se dejó encadenar.

" _Nos volveremos a ver_ " - Fue lo último que le dijo, besando su frente con amor fraternal -. )

Y por último, Gokudera Hayako. La única que confió en ella y que descubrió las mentiras de las arpías, lástima que lo hizo demasiado tarde.

(Hayako le pidió perdón, llorando. La peli plata aún intentaba liberar la red de telarañas creadas pero era difícil cuando su _querida Hime_ la desprecia.)

Sin poder evitarlo más, ella se soltó a llorar como no lloro desde que Takumi fue encerrado.

Lloro como una niña que extraña a sus padres, quienes la dejaron. Llora con el alma rota, destrozada.

Llora, intentando liberar a su alma del tormento al cual fue conferido.

\- ¿P-porqué? Yo... sólo quería ser... feliz con mi familia - Murmuró entre gimoteos -. C-como desearía... cambiar las cosas...

* * *

Casa Salvatore. Florencia, Italia. Noviembre 5, Año 2030.

* * *

Se sentía débil, la pérdida de sangre le nublaba la vista y poco a poco, perdía la conciencia.

Sus ojos verde, alguna vez tan brillantes como un jade ahora eran sólo una vil imitación, opacos miraban sin ver la pared.

Un gatito ronroneo, acurrucado en su sangrante costado. Débiles llamas de tormenta.

\- Al... fin - Murmuró la bella dama de pelo plata -. A p-pesar d-de p-perder m-mi v-vida pude h-hacerlo ¿n-no, U-Uri? - El gatito ronroneo afirmativamente -. H-haha, m-me h-hubiese gustado v-ver las c-caras de e-esas m-malditas - Tosió, la sangre salía por las comisuras de sus labios -. ¡J-Joder, n-no p-podré ver a H-Hime-sama! ¡M-Maldita sea... yo...¡ ¡Yo quiero que todo vuelva a cómo era antes!

* * *

Prisión Vindicare. Ubicación Desconocida. Noviembre 6, Año 2030.

* * *

Encadenado, así se encontraba.

Le molestaba y mucho. Le recordaba su tiempo antes de conocer a su ancla, la persona que le brindó amor, compresión, sonrisas y confianza a alguien roto.

Le brindó la calidez de una familia.

Takayama Takumi no se arrepentía de dar su lealtad a su princesa, su hermanita favorita... a su _Terra_.

Él bien sabía que su _Terra_ estaba triste por su encierro, a él también le entristecía pero más le dolía haberla dejado sola y desamparada ante las fieras que buscaban dañara.

\- Emma... - Susurro el nombre de su princesa con cariño -. Si pudiera... si tan sólo pudiera cambiar este destino... para que puedas volver a ser feliz... para que mamma Skull este con nosotros... Emma, si tuviera la oportunidad... con gusto mancho mis manos se sangre para... que seas feliz.

* * *

Mansión Vongola. Sicilia, Italia. Noviembre 7, 2030.

* * *

Los gritos que salían de los labios de la Décimo Vongola eran desgarradores, rotos mientras su rostro se llenaba de lágrimas.

Papeles tirados en todas partes de la oficina, en la pantalla de la netbook se reproducía un vídeo que ella deseaba que no sea cierto.

Más su híper intuición le decía lo contrario, le decía que era cierto. Que ese vídeo era original.

¿Porqué... porqué demonios ignoro si intuición todos estos años cuando se hablaba de ese tema?

\- L-lo s-siento... E-Emma, ¿m-me p-perdonarías? - Murmuró hipando la belleza de largos cabellos castaños y ojos marrón claro -. Hayako.. ella s-siempre t-tuvo razón y yo... yo... ¡La deje de lado por aquellar arpías! - Exclamo furiosa con sí misma por haber sido tan tonta -. Si... si pudiera cambiar todo esto... para tener de vuelta a mis mejores amigas... para evitar que esto suceda...

* * *

Lugar Desconocido. Fecha Desconocido.

* * *

\- ¿Entonces, te has decidido? - Pregunto _dulcemente_ una mujer de ojos oscuros y largo pelo negro azulado, de buen cuerpo, su vestimenta blanca con un sombrero que parecía un hongo blanco con un listón naranja -.

\- Así es, mi querida Sepira - Responde el hombre de cabello blanco con un sombrero de metal, portaba un abrigo oscuro -.

\- Bien - Asintió Sepira, soltando un suspiro -. Te ayudare. Yo tampoco quería este futuro para la descendiente de Corzart - En su bello rostro aparece una triste sonrisa -.

\- Ni yo, sin embargo esta fue una prueba para la confianza entre aliados... que sólo Hayako, Emma y sus guardianes han pasado. Skull... Hice bien elegirla. Tsunayuki ahora abrió los ojos, tarde pero lo hizo.

\- Bien - Se levanta de su asiento, acomodo su falda -. Enviaremos de regreso a Hayako, Tsunayuki, Emma y a sus leales guardianes ¿verdad?

\- Así es. Vindice también, después de todo, son aliados de Emma aunque se que no actuarán. Tsuna, Emma y los demás podrán cambiar esto. Enviaría a todos los Vongola pero ellos no saben la verdad. Espero que este futuro logre cambiarse.

\- Deseo lo mismo - Le sonrió -. Debemos de empezar, el hilo de Hayako, Emma y Tsuna empiezan a desaparecer.

\- Vamos...


	2. Capitulo 1: De Encuentros Y Planes

Aclaración/Advertencia:

*Universo Semi Alterno. Aún en la familia, la trama es igual pero con distinto toque.

*Personajes Originales.

*Gender Bender a algunos personajes.

*Regreso en el tiempo.

*Emma (Fem! Kozato Emma) tendrá 3 Guardianes nuevos.

*Vindice es aliado de Shimon.

...

Capítulo 1

...

* * *

Motel. Nápoles, Italia. Julio 22, año 2014.

* * *

Ojos jade se abren con molestia, gruñendo se tapa con las sabanas en un intento de cubrirse del sol que la molestaba pero noto algo extraño.

\- ¿Uh...? ¿Porque... siento el pecho más... liviano? ¡Espera, ¿porqué mi vos suena infantil?!

De un rápido movimiento se sentó en la pequeña cama, con el horror expresado completamente en su rostro.

Corrió al espejo de cuerpo completo que había a la habitación y miro, con grandes y viejos, ojos verdes su reflejo.

Una niña de 11 años era la imagen que se reflejaba, en vez de una imagen de una mujer de 30 años. Pelo plateado a los hombros, en un corte medio masculino. Pantalones cortos y oscuros, una playera masculina gris que demostraba que era plana como tabla.

\- ¿Q-que pasó? - Susurro la ahora niña, tocando el espejo con su mano -. ¿He... vuelto?

Lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, mientras caía al suelo.

Una nueva oportunidad

Una risa brotó se sus infantiles labios, una risa que había perdido hace mucho.

Estaba confundida, no entendía como era posible que volviera a tener 11 años a menos que...

Sus ojos se desvían hacia el calendario posado en la pared cerca de la puerta del baño.

Julio 22, 2014

\- ¡Volví! - Chillo emocionada, aún con lágrimas en los ojos -. Pero... ¿quién más habrá vuelto..

Esa respuesta fue contestada por una carta sellada sobre una pequeña caja. Reconoció el sello de máscara plateada, el símbolo del bastardo de Kawahira, a si que leyó la carta con rapidez.

《 _Hayako_

 _Estarás confundida ¿verdad? Lo último que recordarás es morir con Uri a tu lado._

 _Sin embargo, con Sepira decidimos regresarte a ti y a unos poco al pasado para que cambien ese futuro._

 _Los que regresaron fueron: Emma... Nozomi... Julie... Mika... Rauji... Skull... Takumi... y tu preciada Hime. Si, Tsunayuki vio la información y se le cayó la venda._

 _Una cosa más, en la caja hay unos anillos hechos especialmente para ti, anillos para tus llamas. Nunca se romperán, ni se gastarán. Regresarán a ti, siempre._

 _Disfruta esta oportunidad_

 _Kawahira_

 _Pd: Ve, el 1ro de Julio, a la dirección escrita dentro de la caja, ahí se reunirán todos 》_

Hurricane Bomb sonrió entusiasta, abriendo la cajita y viendo cinco anillos oscuros que parecían ser hechos de obsidiana, cada uno con una joya de distinto color: rojo para la tormenta, azul para la lluvia, verde para el rayo, amarillo para el sol y morado para la nube.

Cuando se los colocó, brillaron suavemente demostrando que ella aún tenía control sobre sus llamas a pesar de tener un cuerpo más joven pero mentalidad y recuerdos futuros.

\- Sólo espéreme, Hime-sama que pronto iré a su lado... Sólo espero que está vez no lastimes a Emma-san, porque si lo haces... No te lo perdonaré - Gruño -.

La peli plata pudo haber jurado lealtad a su Hime más al recordar todo lo sufrido por Emma le molestaba. Hayako había confiado en Tsuna para saber si lo que esas arpías decían era verdad, después de todo la Décimo Vongola tenía una hiper intuición bastante fuerte.

Le dolió, y mucho, saber que su Hime ignoro su intuición a favor de esas mujeres para despreciar a Emma.

Deseo que está vez sea distinto

Aunque por ahora, debía ir a la dirección escrita en la mota dentro de la caja.

* * *

Casa Sawada, Namimori, Japón. Junio 22, año 2014.

* * *

Una pequeña castaña de grandes ojos marrones cálidos se despertó llorando, desconsolada.

Su madre la encontró con lágrimas manchando su rostro, con los ojos medios rojizos y dolor, angustia y sabiduría en ellos.

Sawada Nana sólo la abrazo, intentando calmar el dolor no físico se su hija, mientras se pregunto que tan fuerte y horrosa fue la pesadilla que tuvo.

Más Sawada Tsunayuki, para abreviar Tsuna, supo que no era una pesadilla.

Se sentía... tan real.

Eran recuerdos... Recuerdos de un futuro que ella no quería que se cumpliera.

¡Ella no quería volver a perder, ni hacer sufrir a Emma-chan! ¡Ella tampoco quería despreciar, ni alejar a Haya-chan de su lado!

Pero, sobretodo... ¡Ella no volvería a caer en las mentiras de esas mujeres!

Lo juro, sus ojos llenos de determinación.

Y casi ríe, al ver el sello tan distintivo de Kawahira sobre su mesita de luz.

Su hiper intuición se lo confirmó. Ella no era la única con sus recuerdos.

* * *

Orfanato. Londres, Inglaterra. Julio 23, año 2014.

* * *

Nakamura Nozomi dejó caer el vaso que sus manos sostenían, con la mirada perdida. Misma mirada que tenía Solaris Mika, mientras abrazaba a su peluche favorito.

El pequeño de ojos verdes miro a la dirección de Mika, una sonrisa en sus labios. La niña rubia río divertida, lágrimas recorrieron sus pálidas mejillas.

\- ¡Nozomi! - Nombró la jefa del lugar -. Cariño, ¿te lástima-te? - Le pregunto con dulzura -.

\- No, señora Leticia - Le sonrió, a él le agradaba esa mujer lástima que no podía controlar a las otras mujeres que trabajaban ahí -.

\- Ve a jugar, yo limpiare esto - Comentó, acariciando los mechones castaños del menor -.

\- Señora, gracias por todo - Agradeció Nozomi, mientras caminaba hacía Mika -.

\- Es una pena que muriera para salvarnos - Murmuró la rubia de ojos negros, abrazando a su peluche -.

\- La gente buena siempre sufre, Mika - Mencionó el mayor de los dos -.

\- En fin, hay una carta del bastado enmascarado junto con una caja. Veamos que dice para ir a buscar al resto de la familia.

Antes las palabras de su amiga sólo pudo asentir. Si alguien debía de saber porque volvieran a tener 11 y/o 12 años, ese debía de ser Checker Face.

* * *

Casa Petrov. Moscú, Rusia. Junio 22, año 2014.

* * *

Congeló las cadenas que oprimían su cuerpo para después romperlas con facilidad. Una sonrisa sádica se podía apreciar en su rostro.

Libertad...

Le gusto volver a sentir la libertad en sus movimientos. La libertad de elegir cada paso que daría.

Soltó una risa, aún no entendía como era que volvió en el tiempo pero eso no le importaba.

Su deseo se cumplió.

Él podría evitar que su pequeña sufriera todo lo que sufrió.

Su azul mirar se enfocó en una carta con una caja cerca de él. Con pasos lentos se acercó a esos elementos y leyó la nota.

《 _Takumi_

 _Como te darás cuenta, has vuelto a la edad de 13 años para cambiar el futuro._

 _No estarás sólo: tu familia también volvió así como también Hayako y Tsunayuki_

 _Pueden vengarte de ese intento de familia tuya, Vindice no te encerrara~_

 _Por último, en la caja hay un anillo para tus llama. Este no sufrirá ningún daño, ni se romperá. Si se te pierde, volverá a ti._

 _Con cariño_

 _Sepira_

 _Pd: Preséntate el 1 de Julio en la dirección que está en la caja y te encontrarás con tu familia 》_

Tan pronto dejó se leer, tomo el anillo colocándoselo en el dedo anular de la mano derecha La gema brillo suavemente, reconociéndolo como único portador. Él se había acostumbrado a portar el Anillo Shimon del Glaciar por lo cual se había sentido incómodo al no tenerlo en su mano.

Si bien aquel anillo no era él suyo, le serviría para canalizar sus llamas. Además, aún no podía utilizar el anillo. Debía de esperar.

\- Hehehe, ¿No me encerraran? Eso significa que los Sensei también tienen los recuerdos, me echarán bronca pero valdrá la pena - Suelta un suspiro, toma una Kunai que había en la caja -. Los eliminare con rapidez, quiero ir a buscar a Emma - Murmuró para sí, saliendo de su "cuarto" -.

El pasillo era oscuro, supuso que era de noche lo cual significaba que debían estar durmiendo.

Takayama Takumi sabía su "padre" no se encontraba ahí pero si su esposa. Oh, como se divertiría dejándola herida.

Porque él no mataría a su "madrastra", aún no. Tanto esa mujer como su padre pagarían todo su sufrimiento.

Eso si, Takumi no tocaría a sus medios hermanos. Ellos no tenían la culpa. No la tenía.

Emma se lo había hecho entender, a base de largas conversaciones que ambos tenían de noche con tazas de chocolate en mano y miradas fraternales.

\- Pronto... Pronto estaré a tu lado - Murmuró Takumi, liberando su Sed de Sangre -.

\- ¡Se ha liberado! - Se escuchó gritar a alguien -.

* * *

Aeropuerto. Tokio, Japón. Junio 27, año 2014.

* * *

《 _Skull_

 _Confundida te encontrarás, después de todo has estado muerte por unos años y que de pronto despertarás estando maldita, es un gran choque ¿no?_

 _No sos la única en volver: tus niños, Hayako, Tsunayuki, han vuelto también para cambiar ese futuro._

 _El anillo en la caja creará una poderosa ilusión de tu figura humana para que puedas ser tutora de los chicos ya que serán menores de edad. Es lo único que puedo hacer, porque aún no se puede romper la maldición_

 _Checker Face_

 _Pd: Todos se reunirán el 1 de Julio en la dirección que está anotada en la caja 》_

DeMort Skull, ahora Noroi Stefani para ser tutora de sus niños, dobló la nota después de leerla por centésima vez. Ella no creía que tenía una nueva oportunidad, pero no desaprovecharía.

Daría todo de si, para que su pequeña hija no sufriera.

A la doble de riesgo no le importaba ser un elemento del Cielo, ella protegería a la Tierra porque fue la única que vio detrás de su máscara, que vio su veredero potencial y le brindó la oportunidad de ser madre nuevamente.

Esta nueva oportunidad, dada por el maldito hombre que la maldijo, le hacía feliz.

Esta vez, Skull no permitiría que dañaran a sus hijos. Y cualquiera que lo intente ya sean enemigos, aliados, conocidos o desconocidos, sabrían porque fue elegida cómo una de las fuertes.

\- Noroi-san, ya están sus papeles - Indicó la azafata que la atendía -.

\- Muchas gracias - Le sonrió, logrando sonrojar a varios hombre presentes -.

Lo único malo de tener de nuevo su cuerpo, aunque sea una ilusión, era que los hombres la veían como un pedazo de carde.

\- " _Sólo espero que los chicos no maten a nadie._.. " - Pidió en su mente, tomando su maleta -.

* * *

Casa Noroi. Namimori, Japón. Julio 1, año 2014.

(Como Skull es la tutora, la casa está comprada bajo su "apellido" )

* * *

Una pequeña niña de 11 años se encontraba sentada en uno de los cómodos sillones de la sala, su largo pelo rojo atado en una floja coleta. Sus dientes mordían suavemente su labio inferior en un signo de nerviosismo.

Se sentía tonta por demostrar debilidad, pero ahora era una niña y no la mujer madura que recordaba que era, así que suponía que estaba bien.

Kato Julie sólo suspiro al verla tan nerviosa. Él también estaba confundido como la chica y Rauji, quien estaba en la cocina, pero sabía que los nervios no lo llevarían a ninguna parte. Quiso decirle algo más sabía que su querida Terra sólo se calmaría cuando Takumi y el resto de la familia, contando a Hayako y a Tsunayuki, lleguen.

Pensar en la castaña le llenaba de amargura por todo lo que le causó a Emma, más si cambiarían el futuro debían de estar juntos y trabajar en conjunto.

Además, compartiendo una mirada con Rauji que traía unos bocadillos, Emma añoraba volver a tener la amistad con Tsuna. Sólo por ella, tratarían de llevarse bien con la castaña hasta que demuestre que no traicionaría a la oji roja.

\- ¡Emma, Julie, Rauji! - Se escuchó desde la entrada de la sala -.

Una niña rubia de ojos oscuros con un peluche de conejo se abalanzó a la pelirroja, asfixiando-la en un apretado abrazo. Un niño pelo castaño claro y ojos verde oscuro río un poco, dejando caer dos pequeños bolsos.

\- Tanto tiempo, Emma-sama, Julie, Rauji - Mencionó el castaño, acercándose a los dos mayores que estaban presentes -.

\- Nozomi, bueno verte - Sonrió Julie -.

\- Mika, vas a ahogar a Emma - Regaño Rauji, suavemente mientras sonreía -.

\- Mou~ - Hizo un puchero pero soltó a la otra niña, sentándose a su lado -. Los extrañe, sobretodo a mi linda Imoto~ (Japones, hermana menor)

Mika era tan sólo 3 meses mayor que Emma, pero eso no le importaba. A la rubia le encantaba cuidar y mimar a la oji rojo.

\- También te extrañe, Mika-chan. A ti también, Nozomi-kun - Con mejillas rojas, se atrevió a besar la mejilla del castaño -.

\- Hehehe, tan mona~

\- ¿Y para mamma (Italiano, mamá) no hay beso? - Se quejó una voz, juguetona mente -.

La pelirroja volteó rápidamente a ver a la persona que pregunto eso. Una mujer de de ojos morado, con el tatuaje de una lágrima tatuada debajo del ojo izquierdo, unos cuantos pircing distribuidos en su rostro y orejas. Su pelo era semi ondulado, a media espalda y suelto, de un tono morado. Vestida con ropas ajustadas.

\- ¿Mamma...? - Murmuró la pequeña oji roja -.

\- Aquí estoy, mis niños - Afirmó la mujer, tocando el anillo para deshacer la ilusión -.

Cuantos la niebla se disipa, una bebé de pelo morado y ojos del mismo color se muestra.

Emma soltó un chillido y corrió a abrazar a la bebé con lágrimas en sus ojos. Mika siguió su ejemplo.

* * *

Casa Sawada. Namimori, Japón. Julio 1, año 2014.

* * *

Hayako tocó con suavidad la puerta, esperando pacientemente. Ella sabía que debió ir primero a la dirección más su corazón le hizo ir primero a ver a su Hime. Deseaba verla, intentar arreglar su maltrecha amistad.

\- ¿Haya-chan?

Antes de darse cuenta, la oji verde se vio en el suelo con una castaña sobre ella.

\- ¡Hayako! - Mencionó nuevamente la castaña, llorando -.

\- Hime-sama - Murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras dejaba que unas lágrimas se desplazarán por sus mejillas -.

Ambas niñas no necesitaron palabras para saber que sentía la otra una mirada bastó simplemente.

La furiosa y atacante llama de la Tormenta de Hayako se fue enredando con la cálida y reconfortante llama del Cielo de Tsuna, a pesar de que esta última las tenga selladas.

Y con eso, ambas se sintieron...completas, llenas de paz.

Se sintieron... en familia.

(Aunque aún faltaban algunos miembros, que debían de volver a su familia.)

\- Vamos, Haya-chan, debemos ir a la dirección donde nos esperan los demás - Murmuró Tsuna, con los ojos rojos y rastro de lágrimas en su rostro -.

\- Hai, Hime-sama - Asintió Hayako, con una sonrisa -.

Un gran camino faltaba recorrer para que puedan volver a tener esa amistad de antaño.

(Perdonar es el primer paso de muchos...)

* * *

Casa Noroi. Namimori, Japón. Julio 1, año 2014.

* * *

\- ¡Tsuna!

\- ¡Emma!

Las nombradas se miraron fijamente antes de abrazarse, ante la mirada de todos los presentes.

Una sonrisa se posó en los labios de Takumi al ver eso, porque pudo ver una verdadera sonrisa en labios de su Tierra.

Una sonrisa que había perdido en el futuro que debían de evitar.

Miro de reojo a los presentes, parecía que sólo Hayako y Skull no se sentíamos incómodas con la presencia de la castaña.

Sabía que él también debía sentirse incómodo, pero lo único que le importaba era que Emma no sufriera... Y si para eso, Sawada Tsunayuki debía estar cerca, él lo permitiría sólo por verla sonreír.

* * *

Después de las disculpas dadas y perdones concedidos, todos sen encontraban sentados en la gran sala. En un sillón de tres se ubicaban Hayako, Tsuna y Emma con Takumi apoyado en el apoya brazo. Skull estaba sentada en un sillón individual al igual que Nozomi. Julie se sentó en el suelo, mientras que Mika y Rauji en otro sillón de tres personas.

\- Bien, ya terminando con los reencuentros debemos de hablar sobre nuestros planes - Empezó la adulta con apariencia de bebé -.

\- No podemos intervenir mucho - Murmuró Mika -. Ai-chan dice que si modificamos mucho perderemos la ventaja de saber el futuro - Aclaró ante las miradas confusas -.

\- Mika-chan tiene razón - Asintió Takumi -. Podemos caminar cosas leves, como la amistad de Yamamoto con Tsuna y Hayako...

\- ¿Te refieres a acercarnos a él desde ahora para tener un lazo más construido para cuando llegue Reborn? - Pregunto la castaña, sólo para saber si entendió la idea -.

\- Asi es, Tsuna - Asintió el peli negro, sin mirarla -.

\- Puedo anotarlos en la escuela y ponerlos a todos en las mismas clases - Sonrió Skull, para aclarar -. Sepira-sama y el bastardo de Checker Face fueron los que me dieron este anillo para que se proyecte mi figura antes de la maldición para ser su tutora.

\- Eso significa que Takumi y Julie irán con Hibari. Mika, Emma, Hayako y Tsuna con Yamamoto, como antes mientras que Nozomi y yo junto con Ryohei - Organizó Rauji, con seriedad -.

\- Así es...

\- ¡Esperen! - Exclamó Hayako -. ¿Que haremos con Mukuro? Yo no deseo que este en la prisión de Vindice.

(Si bien Hayako y Mukuro nunca se llevaron bien, la oji verde entiende las razones de joven. Todo ese dolor y sufrimiento vuelve loco a cualquier persona. Además, la peli plata sabía que a su hime-sama le preocupaba el destino de Mukuro, Ken, Chizuka y Lancia. Después de todo, eran parte de su famiglia. )

\- No te preocupes, Hayako - Intento calmarla Tsuna, tomándole hombro y le brindó una sonrisa -. En mi carta se mencionaba que a Mukuro y a su grupo lo liberarán de todos sus cargos. Ellos ya son libres...

\- Entonces debemos de buscarlos - Interrumpió Julie, la bella escena entre la Tormenta y el Cielo -. Si vamos a formar lazos...

\- No debemos de esperar hasta que aparezcan - Completo Nozomi -.

\- Lea pediré a unos contactos que los busquen y te llevaré ante él, Tsuna, para que hables con él.

\- Puedes mencionarle que algo te impulso a buscarlo, para no decirle la verdad - Takumi le tiro esa idea, al verla un tanto preocupada -.

\- Aunque siempre le podemos decir que si no viene con nosotras, lo encerraremos en Vindice - Se rió la rubia -.

\- ¡Mika!

La única castaña femenina sonrió al ver como regañaban a Mika, mientras apretaba la mano de Emma quien lo devolvió con fuerza.

Sabía que la mayoría no confiaba en ella por haber lastimado a Emma, más su intuición le decía que muy pronto serían amigas muy cercanos.


End file.
